


One Piece PETs: Halloween Special 2015

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [182]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats get ready for Halloween, once again. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One Piece PETs: Halloween 2015

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, or Hellsing. They all belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda, Kohta Hirano, and Akira Toriyama.)

 

 

*****October 31st, 2015*****

 

"Woo hoo!" Nami, dressed as Yoko Littner from _Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann_ , whooped as she jumped into the air. "I finally get to go as Yoko this year!"

 

When she jumped, her breasts jiggled only slightly.

 

"And I get to go as the Great Kamina!" Luffy, dressed as Kamina from _Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann_ , added.

 

"You guys are doing a Gainax thing?" Zoro's voice asked; he came in, dressed as Wolverine. "Try Wolverine from _X-Men_."

 

Luffy smacked his head, asking, "Okay, why didn't I think of that cool costume?"

 

"Because you were too focused on getting Nami that Yoko costume," Zoro answered.

 

"Hey, Nami wanted to be Yoko last year, and she couldn't get it," Luffy spoke, "I'm only doing what I can as her captain to make her happy. Right, Nami?"

 

"Right, Luffy!" Nami agreed with a bright smile. "Thanks for that!"

 

"Big sis! Big Brother!" Aika, dressed as Mabel Pines, called. "Check out my costume!"

 

Luffy took a quick look at Aika and replied, "That's a nice costume, so good job!"

 

"Last I checked, you needed my help choosing Nami's costume." Zoro spoke to Luffy.

 

"What're you talking about?" Luffy asked. "I did not!"

 

"Uh, yeah, ya did." Zoro corrected.

 

Luffy then sighed, "Okay, fine. Me and Zoro got that together."

 

Nami smiled, saying, "Thanks, you two~!"

 

It was at that moment that Sanji and Usopp popped up... as Mario and Luigi, respectively.

 

"We have come for you at last, dearest Nami~!" Sanji sang merrily.

 

Usopp smiled proudly, saying, "That's right, me and Sanji are the Mario Bros! Pretty sick costumes, am I right?"

 

"Those are pretty cool costumes." Luffy commented.

 

Aika giggled.

 

Soon, Kumi stood at her side, her fur dyed orange with black stripes and a creamy yellow wig on her head that looked like a Mohawk.

 

"Aww, Kumi!" Nami cooed. "You look so cute as Growlithe!"

 

Kumi barked and wagged her tail.

 

"Usopp helped dye her fur," Aika added.

 

"Great work as always, Usopp." Luffy praised.

 

Usopp grinned, replying, "Hey, I do my best, you know?"

 

Sanji patted Usopp on the back, saying, "Keep it up, alright?"

 

He then looked around, asking, "Okay, where the hell is Chopper?"

 

"Here I am!" the reindeer called, dressed up as the Little Blue Totoro from _My Neighbor Totoro_.

 

"Oh~! You look so cute, Chopper!" Nami cooed, holding her cheeks.

 

"Shut up!" Chopper spoke, doing his happy dance. "That doesn't make me happy at all, you bastard!"

 

"Strange..." Luffy muttered. "I really expected you to look like Chowder. Eh, no skin off my back."

 

"What's next?" Zoro asked. "A badass dressed like a badass?"

 

"You got that right!" Franky answered, dressed as the T-800 Model 101 from _The Terminator_.

 

" **UWOOOOOOO!!** " Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed with sparkling eyes. " **SO COOL, FRANKY!!!** "

 

"Thanks!" Franky replied, striking his signature pose.

 

"No problem." Zoro answered. "Still, Wolverine has his perks too."

 

"Don't I know it, bro!" Franky answered.

 

Brook, dressed as Jack Skellington from _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ , chortled, "That may be so, but Mr. Skellington's just as memorable!"

 

"The same could be said about Lara Croft," Robin, dressed as Lara Croft from _Tomb Raider_ , added, "wouldn't you agree, Tiger?"

 

Zoro blushed and cleared his throat.

 

"Uhh...yeah," he muttered, "Sure."

 

At that moment, Blizzard walked up, dressed as Krypto from _Krypto the Super Dog_.

 

"Ooh, sugoi~!" Aika chirped, clapping.

 

"Great costume, Blizzard!" Luffy exclaimed, giving the wolf-dog a thumbs-up.

 

Zoro soon realized, "Wait, Robin, I'm Wolverine, not a tiger."

 

"Suit yourself." Robin replied calmly. "Unless I'm mistaken, only three of us came out with video game related costumes."

 

"Time for a fist bump!" Usopp spoke up as he and Robin bumped fists.

 

Zoro turned to Blizzard and asked, "So...why Krypto?"

 

_"Why not?"_ Blizzard asked with a shrug.

 

Luffy backed up, saying, "Okay, I think we went a tad too fast in introducing our costumes to each other. Seriously, the rush is too strong for me!"

 

   Robin held Luffy back, telling him, "Apparently, our captain cannot handle all of the costumes being worn right at this moment...Does anyone have some sort of morsel for him to enjoy?"

 

"You mean, a meal?" Sanji asked and immediately, he went heart eyes mode. "One deluxe filet mignion coming up for the dearest Robin~!"

 

H turned to Luffy and spoke flatly, "Oh, and some steak for you too, I guess."

 

Zoro snarked, "What, ran out of energy to insult a guy with? You're such a pushover these days..."

 

Sanji flared, "GO SCREW YOURSELF, MOSSHEAD!!"

 

"Boys! Boys!" Nami called. "No fighting!"

 

"Yes, Nami my dear." Sanji complied.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro muttered.

 

"It's Halloween," Aika added, "today, we're supposed to have fun!"

 

"That's right," Robin agreed as she pet Aika, "We should make sure Aika and Kumi have a good Halloween."

 

"And Luffy," Nami started, "I cannot stress this enough! _PLEASE_ try not to eat yourself sick like last time!!"

 

"Relax, Nami," Luffy replied, "I won't pig out on Halloween candy."

 

"And just to make sure that you don't," Nami added, "I'm gonna take your meat privileges if you do."

 

"AAH!!" Luffy cried. "NO! PLEASE!! NOT THAT!!!"

 

"Good!" Nami nodded with a sweet smile.

 

Of course, Robin replied, "Really, Nami? Your threat was taking away Luffy's meat privileges?"

 

Nami shrugged, asking, "Well...? What was I supposed to say?"

 

"Lest you forget," Robin replied, "he went through severe stomach pains the last time he ingested all that candy."

 

"Ugh... don't remind me..." Luffy winced.

 

Robin smirked, "Oh yes, Luffy. Due to severe cramping, restroom issues, and a complete lack of appetite the rest of that day, you weren't able to enjoy--"

 

Luffy bailed out, exclaiming, "I GET IT~!! I'M NEVER EATING CANDY AGAIN~!!!"

 

He ran up to the restroom.

 

Nami sweat-dropped, saying, "Wow, Robin. That was...intense, even for me."

 

Robin smiled. "Any time, Nami."

 

Aika gulped, a dreaded look settled on her face.

 

_"I'm scared, now."_ whimpered Kumi.

 

Zoro, however, applauded Robin, "Way to go, Robin! That's how you capture the Halloween spirit!"

 

Robin smiled, telling him, "It's what I do."

 

After a while, Luffy came back.

 

"Whew!" he sighed. "Glad that's out of my system."

 

"So, we gonna do this thing or what?" Usopp asked.

 

"LET'S DO THIS THING!!" Luffy answered.

 

"YEAH!!!!" the Straw Hats cheered.

 

Brook ruined the cheer by asking, "Wait, what thing is it that we're doing again?"

 

"Celebrating Halloween, what else?" Luffy replied.

 

"Yes, I get that," Brook answered, "but what I'm asking is how."

 

"Huh." Luffy muttered. "Good question."

 

"I thought that we were going trick-or-treating?" Aika inquired.

 

"Uh, Aika?" Nami spoke up. "Honey, that's not a good idea."

 

"How come?" Aika asked.

 

"For one thing, Luffy's sweet tooth might get out of hand," Nami answered.

 

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Nami." Robin chimed in. "Remember when I scared him from candy earlier?"

 

Luffy shuddered, "Yeah Nami, don't worry about me..."

 

"Good point," Nami recalled, "Another thing...this is the New World, Aika. You never know what will happen out here."

 

"Oh, yeah," Aika spoke.

 

"She's right," Sanji concurred.

 

Luffy shrugged that off, saying, "We don't have to worry about that."

 

   Cavendish popped up, saying, "Listen, not that I care about any of this trick-or-treating, but the Grand Fleet has all the precautions taken care of, all right?"

 

"Keep up the good work, pretty boy." Zoro replied.

 

With that, Cavendish returned to a different ship.

 

"See?" Luffy inquired. "We're gonna be fine!"

 

"If you say so, Luffy." spoke Nami.

 

"Mister Luffy!" This came from Baby 5. "Not that this would help or anything, but I found an island that would be perfect for trick-or-treating!"

 

"Thank you!" Luffy replied, before turning to the island in question and marveled at it in awe. "Whoa...!"

 

   It was... a more unorthodox island, to be sure. What, with Gothic and Romanesque architecture contrasting one another. And of course, many regular houses as well.

 

"Man..." Luffy murmured. "You got a good eye, you guys."

 

"We do our best!" Baby 5 beamed.

 

   At that instant, Sai popped up, saying, "You guys probably shouldn't forget about how this is the New World, and how there might be some dangerous forces in there. Mind if we tag along?"

 

"Eh, do what you want." Luffy answered. "The more, the merrier, I say."

 

Zoro had his swords ready, saying, "In case s*** goes south, some of us will have to fight."

 

"Zoro, no cursing in front of Aika and Kumi." Robin scolded.

 

"Ugh...yes, Robin," Zoro groaned.

 

"To the island!" Luffy commanded.

 

Suddenly, in an ironic fashion, Robin spoke up, "If any Marines are to interrupt us, I will personally send them to Hell."

 

"Robin!" Nami exclaimed, surprised. "Kind of a double standard there!"

 

Robin replied, "If it's towards the World Government, then I don't regret saying it."

 

Surprisingly, Zoro replied, "Speaking of the World Government, it's kinda crazy how Luffy took down three Warlords now."

 

Luffy joined them, "Because of that, I recently got a new nickname: the Warlord Killer."

 

"I like it." Zoro grinned.

 

"Me, too." added Sanji.

 

Robin smiled, noting, "'Warlord Killer' suits you, Luffy."

 

Luffy grinned, "Don't I know it!"

 

"I actually like your new nickname." Nami smiled.

 

"I prefer 'Straw Hat' better," Aika piped up, "'Warlord Killer' makes him sound like some kind of monster."

 

"Well, in a way, he kinda is," Usopp pointed out, "He, Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard are all crazy strong."

 

"Another reason why they are called the Monster Quartet." Brook added. "Yohoho!"

 

Robin was slightly miffed, saying, "Last I checked, I was part of the quartet."

 

Then, looking at Blizzard, she added, "No offense, Blizzard."

 

Brook sweat-dropped, muttering, "Yohoho...I might have said something wrong there..."

 

Luffy shrugged them both off.

 

"Who cares?" he inquired. "I'm just here to kick some ass and take some names!"

 

Noting Aika and Kumi, he added, "Oh, and also to have fun. Yeah."

 

"Robin brings up a good point, though." Franky chimed in. "Should we still have collective nicknames for as far as we went in the New World? Because last I checked, I once took down _five_ Pacifistas!"

 

Taking a pose, he added, "AND AIN'T NOTHING GONNA CHANGE THAT SUPER FACT!! YOW~!!"

 

"I'm already called 'Soul King'," Brook spoke up, "AND I'M LOVIN' IT!!"

 

At that instant, Brook jammed out on his guitar.

 

The _Thousand Sunny_ soon docked on the island, with the _Yonta Maria_ and others not far behind.

 

"Woah..." Luffy murmured in awe.

 

"Anyone else getting Thriller Bark vibes?" Nami inquired.

 

"If it's anything like that place," Zoro answered, "I will not hold back."

 

"Neither will I," Sanji added.

 

"What's Thriller Bark?" Aika inquired.

 

"You don't wanna know," Chopper replied, "trust me."

 

"Okay." Aika spoke.

 

So, the Straw Hats and their grand fleet continued onward.

 

After progressing far enough, Luffy asked out loud, "What exactly is this place?"

 

"Why this is Halloween town, my dear 'Straw Hat' Luffy!" a voice answered.

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, looking around. "Who said that?"

 

Aika gasped as she and Kumi hid behind Nami.

 

"Big Sis...!" the Wolf Girl squeaked.

 

Stepping out of a building was, of all people, Alvida, in her slim, smooth skin glory.

 

Luffy, of course, was surprised.

 

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" he questioned; realizing that Alvida worked for Buggy, he asked, "Now that I think about it, is Buggy here too? What's going on?"

 

"Who's that lady?" Aika asked.

 

Zoro, Nami, and Usopp groaned, "You don't wanna know..."

 

Sanji, however, had hearts in his eyes, saying, "Only one of the beauties from the East Blue~!"

 

Alvida leaned on her iron club and smiled, "Well, looks like I have a following...unfortunately for you, I only have eyes for the handsome man in red."

 

Hearing that made Nami a little jealous and Luffy sighed, "Again, not cool."

 

In that moment, a familiar clown's voice questioned, "Is that Straw Hat Luffy? AH, COME ON!! DOES HE HAVE TO RUIN THIS TOO?!"

 

"Don't tell me...Buggy is here too..." Nami groaned.

 

Lo and behold, there was Buggy...as well as the rest of his crew, especially Mr. 3.

 

"Buggy!" shouted Luffy.

 

Zoro sighed in frustration, "We could have ran into literally any person in the New World...and we get THIS jackass..."

 

Buggy flipped Zoro off, shouting, "Well, SCREW YOU, TOO!!"

 

Robin noted Mr. 3, and smirked, "Well. Didn't expect to see me any time soon, now did you?"

 

Mr. 3, or Galdino, sweat-dropped, saying, "Don't tell me, Miss All Sunday. You're a Straw Hat now."

 

Robin replied, "This coming from the wax man in the circus troupe."

 

"... _Touché_." Mr. 3 answered.

 

"Buggy, what do you want?!" Nami questioned.

 

"You better not be trying to ruin our Halloween!" Luffy chimed in.

 

Buggy retorted, "That's cute, coming from you!"

 

Luffy was personally offended, "Wait, what did I do?!"

 

   Buggy explained, "We were minding our business, having a nice Halloween party, but then all of a sudden, YOU had to show your ugly mugs around here!"

 

Nami had to be restrained by Zoro and Franky, so instead, she yelled, "OH, SCREW YOU, TOO!!"

 

Luffy spoke up, "Okay everyone, we may have flew off the handle. I didn't realize that Buggy was gonna be hosting his Halloween party here."

 

He turned to Buggy, apologizing, "Sorry about that."

 

Buggy folded his arms and spoke, "Well...at least you're coming to your senses now..."

 

Luffy continued, "But what if my group were to do some Halloween celebrating of our own? Do you mind that?"

 

"Well...I dunno..." Buggy replied.

 

Alvida spoke up, "Why don't we do that?  After all, you and Luffy both got to know each other in prison."

 

Both Luffy and Buggy shuddered at the mention of that place.

 

"Never...again..." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Agreed..." Buggy concurred.

 

"Prison?" Aika repeated, inquisitively.

 

_"What does she mean?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"It's a long story," Luffy answered, "but let's just say that I was in Hell."

 

At that, Buggy said, "Due to that... horrible memory... I've decided to let you guys have your party here. Or trick-or-treating. Whatever."

 

   Zoro spoke up, "First off, this place is temporarily under pirate control, so we don't have to worry. Secondly, are you wearing a fire fighter costume, Buggy?"

 

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Roronoa?" Buggy questioned.

 

"No, couldn't care less, to be honest." Zoro answered with a shrug.

 

Buggy soon noticed Robin, and spoke up, "Wait, hold on! ...Lara Croft, right?"

 

"The one and only costume, yes." Robin answered.

 

"Also...you look like you were once on the other side as far as Straw Hat fighting goes." Buggy added. "Seriously, I didn't even know former bad guys like me COULD join them."

 

Robin smiled. "Well, they're nice people once you get to know them."

 

"Ain't that the truth!" Franky chimed in with a big grin.

 

Baby 5 popped up, as well, "Wait, you guys went from fighting against these guys to joining them too? Huh...I really AM in the right place..."

 

(A/N: That you are, Baby 5.)

 

"Glad to have you on board," spoke Luffy with a grin.

 

"Seriously, though, you guys are kinda crazy, but also kinda awesome." Baby 5 added.

 

"That's how we roll," Usopp replied.

 

"So now what?" Buggy asked. "Are you going to trick-or-treat now?"

 

"Ugh...son of a--YES!" Luffy replied.

 

"Hooray!" Aika cheered.

 

"And relax, Straw Hat. I've got no intention of ruining a little girl's first Halloween." Buggy assured.

 

"Okay, good..." Luffy sighed. "I was kinda worried about that."

 

Zoro spoke up. "So where will we trick-or-treat first?"

 

"That house looks like it's got some yummy candy," Luffy answered, pointing towards a rather grim-looking home.

 

"Of course you'd pick the spookiest house on the island." Usopp deadpanned.

 

"Of course you'd call it creepy." Zoro snarked. "Wuss."

 

"Lay off." Usopp replied. "You know, I should have some respect here, considering my bounty among your bounties."

 

Luffy smiled, "Man, that was a rush, seeing all our new bounties!"

 

Chopper was in the corner of woe, wailing, "Don't remind me~!"

 

"There, there, cutie." Nami soothed as she comforted the little reindeer.

 

_"Yeah, Chopper,"_ Blizzard added, _"I'm sure they'll take you seriously, one of these days."_

 

"You mean it?" Chopper asked.

 

_"I mean it."_ Blizzard nodded, smiling.

 

Luffy knocked on the door, calling, "Trick-or-treat!"

 

The door opened and a man dressed as Dracula showed up. Well, the typical one, anyways.

 

"Look at this!" the man exclaimed with a Romanian accent. "I vant to give you candy, so take it."

 

He gave each of the Straw Hats their candy.

 

"Thank you, Mister!" Aika smiled.

 

"Thanks!" Nami spoke. "I'm gonna enjoy this later!"

 

"Now, have a nice day." the Dracula man replied as he closed the door.

 

"I wonder why he gave me, of all people, candy..." Robin wondered.

 

"At least it's not chewing gum." Zoro pointed out.

 

"True," Robin concurred.

 

"Oh, cool!" Luffy cheered. "I got some gummy worms!"

 

"Ooh! I'll trade you some of my red licorice for three of those!" Usopp piped up.

 

"What did you get, Aika?" Chopper asked.

 

"I got some pumpkin spice cookies!" Aika replied. "Wanna trade?"

 

"Sure!" Chopper answered. "I'll give you my Kit Kat bars!"

 

"Yum!" Aika spoke, licking her lips.

 

Soon, Aika traded one of her cookies for one of Chopper's Kit Kat bars.

 

"Brook, what'd you get?" Sanji asked.

 

"Oh, me?" Brook responded. "Just some simple sea salt taffy, so--"

 

Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp stopped what they were doing, and looked at Brook.

 

"How, oh how, did you get your hands on the snack food of the gods?" Nami questioned.

 

(A/N: Ego-Man - For those of you unaware, the Sea Salt Taffy gag is inspired by an episode in Jimmy Neutron, where Jimmy and co. travel to the bottom of the ocean to find treasure, and end up finding taffy as said treasure. This implies that there is nothing better out there than taffy. You may resume reading now.)

 

"Oh, you know, just due to my lovely voice." Brook answered. "Why?"

 

Luffy and Zoro stared at the taffy longingly.

 

"That's some real good stuff there..." Zoro noted.

 

"Uh...yeah..." Brook agreed, feeling uncomfortable.

 

Amazingly, it was Luffy who snapped back to his senses, saying, "Good God, we're becoming animals..."

 

"It's the power of Halloween, man." Usopp spoke up.

 

"No, it's not the power of Halloween, it's the power of the house next door!" Zoro replied.

 

(A/N: Cue suspenseful music.)

 

"Sounds like a plan!" Nami spoke up with enthusiasm.

 

Zoro was surprised, acknowledging, "Wow, Nami...I didn't take you as the kind of person who'd like to go to different doors."

 

"Why not?" Nami replied. "It seems like a lot of fun."

 

"Seems like a bad idea," Usopp muttered, "that house has death written all over it!"

 

Nami's enthusiasm immediately dropped, saying, "Never mind, let's keep going."

 

Robin was amused, "No, I'd rather teach Lady Death the ways of the woman with the 130,000,000 Berri bounty."

 

"Knock yourself out," Luffy spoke.

 

Chopper walked to the door in question. He knocked a bit until the door finally opened.

 

The person who opened it was a woman wrapped like a mummy, but more poorly, so as to continue the fanservice trend in _One Piece_.

 

"So. Halloween, right?" she asked.

 

"Yes, ma'am!" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes.

 

"Sure. Whatever." Zoro replied, bluntly.

 

The mummy lady put all the sea salt taffy down in their buckets, telling them, "Go nuts with these, or something."

 

"Not too nuts," Nami reminded.

 

"Don't worry, Nami," Luffy assured, "we won't lose it with the candy."

 

"I never had sea salt taffy," Aika said, "Is it really that good?"

 

"Good?" Sanji repeated. "It's better than good. It's one of the best candies in the world!"

 

"I should really get to making a sea salt taffy gun sometime." Usopp spoke up.

 

"Mm," Luffy hummed, smacking his lips, "sounds yummy."

 

"Not to mention pragmatically brilliant." Robin added. "All that would need to be altered is to have a pressure system on the hypothetical weapon, and it could fire the taffy so hard that it could literally injure someone."

 

Luffy looked at Robin, and spoke, "Well, considering that we're in the New World, we have to stay on our toes, so good thinking, Robin!"

 

"Thank you, Luffy." Robin smiled.

 

And so, they continued on. By now, Aika had started getting a little tired of walking, so Luffy decided to carry her on his shoulders.

 

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to go back," Aika told him. "Just so you know."

 

"Gotcha, little sis." Luffy chuckled.

 

"Whatever you say, Aika." Nami giggled, petting the Wolf Girl.

 

   That was when Luffy realized, "Wait, isn't this supposed to be a Marine town? What happened? Did pirates totally own the Marines here? Because I'm down with that, just so you know."

 

"Who knows?" Usopp asked.

 

"The people here know." Robin answered. "Why not ask them?"

 

"Good thinking, Robin!" Luffy praised.

 

"Any time." Robin replied.

 

"Next door, right?" Zoro inquired.

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered, "To that weird pyramid-looking building."

 

The pyramid was just 10 feet away from the Straw Hats.

 

   Robin, naturally, pointed out, "Plenty of Gothic and Romanesque architecture...and then smack dab in the middle, an Egyptian monument. How very...fascinating..."

 

"That's the New World for you," Brook chimed in.

 

"Let's just knock on the door already." Franky spoke.

 

Aika was the first one to knock. The one who opened the door was a guy dressed up like a gorilla.

 

"Trick or Treat!" Aika and Kumi exclaimed.

 

"Well, aren't you two cute?" asked the guy as he gave them candy and even a few doggy treats for Kumi. "There you go!"

 

"Thanks, Mister Gorilla Man!" Aika chirped.

 

"Excuse me, sir," Robin piped up, "There's something I wanted to ask."

 

"Sure, what would you like to know?" the guy inquired.

 

"Why are there no marines on this island?" Robin asked, straight to the point.

 

The gorilla costume man replied, "I'd think it's obvious why. This is one of Kaido's islands, you know."

 

" **K-K-K-KAIDO?!?!** " Usopp repeated, freaking out.

 

Immediately, Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Sanji tensed up.

 

"Stay on guard, guys!" Luffy alerted.

 

"Whoa, calm down!" the man chimed in. "He's not here, tonight!"

 

"Then, when will Kaido appear?" Robin asked.

 

   The gorilla man replied, "Take it easy, all right? He got this island merely to have a pirate haven, and to spite the World Government, since this was a former Marine island and all."

 

"Oh..." Zoro muttered, calming down. "That sounds more reasonable."

 

"Oh, thank heaven..." Usopp heaved a sigh of relief.

 

"Still," Luffy began, "that was a reminder of the kind of Hell I'll have to face sooner or later. Even with the Grand Fleet, or Gear 4, or my new bounty, he will NOT be an easy match:"

 

"So, you guys forgot me in all this, huh?"

 

The Straw Hats turned to see Law, who was wearing Doctor Who clothes.

 

"Traffy!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Nope." Law declined. "It's Tra-Guy to you."

 

"As it turns out, we're on one of Kaido's islands." Zoro spoke up.

 

"I'm not surprised," Law replied, "seeing as how there aren't any marines around."

 

   Luffy straightened up, "At the same time, though, this is one of _KAIDO'S_ islands. I've already pissed off Big Mam as is. If I want to make it through the New World, we're gonna have to stick together like glue, and have each other's backs."

 

"I couldn't agree more," Law concurred.

 

"Since this is a pirate haven," Luffy added, "we should be able to exchange information with other pirates, learn about the events that are happening in the New World, and restock in supplies for the ship."

 

   Nami was impressed, saying, "Wow, Luffy, I didn't think you could give this place more importance than just Halloween trick-or-treating. Why the sudden change in attitude?"

 

   Luffy replied, "If I'm going to be honest, the _REAL_ reason I don't want to go insane with candy is because there's always a possibility that it could attract Big Mam."

 

"Oh, right, because of her insane love for candy," Nami remembered, "good thinking."

 

_'Ugh...'_ Blizzard thought. _'Don't want Luffy to end up like that crazy old bat.'_

 

"Big Brother?" Aika asked, worriedly.

 

"What's wrong, Aika?" Luffy inquired.

 

"I'm...I'm scared," Aika answered.

 

"Of Big Mam?" Luffy guessed.

 

"No," Aika answered, shaking her head.

 

"Kaido?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah," Aika answered, nodding.

 

"You're scared that he might show up?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Could we please focus on the chat at hand?" Law asked, politely.

 

"In a minute." Luffy answered; he turned to Aika. "Kaido will never come to this island, okay?"

 

"How can you be so sure, Big Brother?" Aika questioned.

 

"Because he's not interested, silly!" Luffy replied. "Trust me!"

 

"...Okay." Aika nodded. "I trust you."

 

Luffy looked up, and saw the night sky, murmuring, "Woah...!"

 

Everyone else looked up at the sky, as well. The moon shined radiantly that evening, illuminating the entire island.

 

"And like that," Franky started, "I _am_ in Paradise."

 

"Even though we're basically in Hell," Zoro added.

 

"Indeed," Robin chuckled.

 

" _Kirei~!_ " Aika whispered.

 

Franky looked at the sky intently, and sighed satisfied, "If I'm with you guys, it's still Paradise."

 

"Aww," said Usopp.

 

"And I want to do what I can to make sure that this paradise remains." Franky added, calmly.

 

"And we'll be here to back you up," Luffy spoke.

 

"Thanks guys." Franky replied. "I'm gonna make sure that we stay on top of the New World, all right?"

 

"All right," nodded Sanji.

 

"Good, now, let's have some cola!" Franky exclaimed with ham.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Yay, cola!" Aika cheered.

 

_"Ah, what the heck,"_ Blizzard spoke .

 

_"I'll have some, too!"_ Kumi added.

 

In a short while, everyone enjoyed a nice cold bottle of cola.

 

At that moment, Robin walked up to Franky, "Kind of rare to see the Terminator so refreshingly calm and serious."

 

   Franky noted Robin, and smiled, "Well, what can I say? It's been two years since I've joined up, and yet, it never stopped being exciting or just so worth it."

 

Zoro popped up, "Well, Franky, that's just how this crew works."

 

Franky motioned to the rest of the crew, "See the rest of those guys? They look like they're having the time of their lives."

 

Robin and Zoro glanced over to see that everyone else was indeed having a good time.

 

   Franky spoke up, "Sooner or later, I'm gonna join in on the hi-jinx and do some overtly macho things, but I just wanted to talk to you two for a little while, is all."

 

"We don't mind," Zoro replied.

 

"What should we do now?" Robin asked.

 

A brief pause and Zoro answered, "Join in on the fun?"

 

"Sounds good to me!" Franky answered, bringing back his hammy voice.

 

After some partying was had, Luffy realized, "Wait, shouldn't we continue trick-or-treating?"

 

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess." Zoro answered with a shrug.

 

Chopper spoke up, "Do you think we'll be able to get cotton candy soon?"

 

"Of course," Nami answered, "why wouldn't we?"

 

"Obviously, Nami, cotton candy is not that common during Halloween." Robin answered.

 

"It's not?" Chopper inquired.

 

"That would be more of a carnival treat." Robin answered.

 

"Oh." Chopper muttered.

 

"By the way," Brook began, "there's something I've been wondering as of late."

 

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

 

"What is your favorite songs?" Brook asked. "Other than Bink's Brew, of course."

 

"Huh...good question," Luffy answered, "What about _Thriller_?"

 

"A Michael Jackson song?" Zoro asked with his eyebrow raised. "I'm surprised you feel that way, Luffy."

 

"Hey, it's songs like that which are completely fitting and cool for nights like this!" Luffy answered. "Plus, I dig the groove!"

 

"Well as long as we're talking about songs we like," Zoro started, "I'm personally more of a fan of _Hungry Like The Wolf_ , by Duran Duran."

 

"I didn't know you liked Duran Duran," Luffy spoke.

 

"And I didn't know you liked Michael Jackson." Zoro countered.

 

After a pause, Luffy replied, "... _Touché_..."

 

Aika giggled at this.

 

Nami spoke up, "My favorite song has to be _Stairway To Heaven_ , by Led Zepplin."

 

"Good choice," Luffy commented with a grin.

 

"I just don't get the appeal of music these days, you know?" Nami inquired.

 

"Neither do I," Robin chimed in.

 

Usopp spoke up. "I'm a fan of _The Chain_ , by Fleetwood Mac."

 

"Sweet," Luffy spoke.

 

"Fleetwood Mac music inspires me." Usopp added.

 

"That, and Stevie Nicks is a talented singer." That came from Sanji.

 

"She sounds way better live," Usopp noted.

 

At that moment, Robin spoke up. "Do you know what my favorite song is?"

 

" _Shake It Out_ by Florence + The Machine," Zoro replied.

 

"You know me so well, Tiger," Robin smiled.

 

"Heh," Zoro chuckled, "I try."

 

In any case, the Straw Hats continued trick-or-treating.

 

Franky spoke up, "Wanna know what my favorite song is?"

 

"Some 80's rock song?" Sanji asked.

 

"Actually," Franky replied, "it's _Welcome To The Machine_ , by Pink Floyd."

 

"That's...oddly unexpected of you." Sanji replied with genuine surprise.

 

"Yeah, never pegged you for a Pink Floyd fan." Usopp added, just as surprised as the cook.

 

"What can I say?" Franky spoke. "I got some interesting secrets to me as well."

 

"I wonder why we don't see them that often..." Luffy wondered out loud.

 

Franky replied, "That's just how I roll: why else do I spend all that time in the _Thousand Sunny_ 's docks?"

 

"Good point." Usopp murmured.

 

Zoro spoke up, "Why not go inside an old, rickety house?"

 

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea," Usopp answered.

 

"Please...what's the worst that could possibly happen?" Luffy asked. "We run into Gecko Moria again?"

 

"Yeah, the only Warlord on this island is Buggy," Zoro reminded, "and considering now...yeah..."

 

"What if we run into Alucard?" Robin inquired.

 

"Well then things would happen exactly the way we'd want them to." Zoro answered.

 

Usopp looked at Nami incredulously, questioning, "And you _AGREED_ to having Alucard do this thing?"

 

"You think I _wanted_ to do this?" Nami questioned. 

 

"That had Luffy written all over it." Zoro added.

 

Luffy laughed, "You guys are hilarious!"

 

"Oh, hush," Nami scolded.

 

Robin egged Nami on, "You're amusing at times, you know."

 

"Robin, don't egg her on." Zoro told her.

 

"Why not?" Robin asked. "She can't, and won't, hit me, and she knows it."

 

"Why do you have to be right...?" Nami questioned.

 

"Because she's Robin," Usopp answered, "and Robin is always right."

 

"That's Aunt Robin for ya," Aika chimed in.

 

"I actually have another favorite song." Robin spoke up.

 

"What's that?" Aika asked.

 

" _The Cossacks Must Ride_." Robin answered. "Specifically, the version in Russian."

 

"Oh," Aika spoke.

 

"Russian, hm...?" spoke a low voice.

 

Robin stood up straight, saying, "Speaking of Alucard...I believe he's nearby..."

 

"Oh, hell..." Usopp murmured in dread.

 

"Yipe...!" Aika squeaked, hiding behind Luffy.

 

Zoro just smirked, "You sure took your sweet time."

 

(A/N: BGM - Alucard's Theme, from Hellsing OST)

 

   Alucard walked towards the Straw Hats, carrying with him several detached heads of Marines, noting, "They aren't Catholics or Nazis, but what the hell."

 

"Aika, don't look," Nami spoke, covering her younger sister's eyes.

 

Luffy piped up, "Dang...went a little crazy, didn't you?"

 

Robin spoke up, "Just what I expected from the Nightwalker..."

 

"Why thank you," Alucard smirked.

 

"No problem." Robin replied.

 

"So, now that I'm here and ready to scar people for life," Alucard began, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

 

He strolled passed the Straw Hats.

 

Of course, Luffy asked, "Where do you think you're going...?"

 

"Where do you think, Straw Hat?" Alucard replied.

 

"The...town...?" Luffy asked. "Wait, what are you gonna be doing?"

 

"Don't worry," Alucard answered, "I'm only going to scare the town. It's the Marines that I will brutally slaughter."

 

At that, Luffy spoke, "Ahh..."

 

At that point, he smiled, "Okay, this is going to be epic!"

 

Zoro had a sadistic grin, saying, "This is going to be fun, watching Buggy's crew tremble in fear."

 

"I'd pay top dollar to see Buggy squirm." Nami added, her own grin matching Zoro's.

 

The rest of the Straw Hats only looked at Luffy, Zoro and Nami with concern.

 

"You guys seem like you've been planning this for the longest time now..." Usopp noted.

 

"You bet your butt we have!" Nami exclaimed.

 

"Going PG on the kiddies, are you?" Usopp inquired.

 

"Well, for all you know, there might be children reading this story." Nami replied. "Plus, Aika and Kumi are here."

 

Usopp looked down at the young ones.

 

"Oh, right." he muttered.

 

Robin spoke up, "This coming from the same story that has Dracula himself carry several dislodged Marine heads."

 

"Eh." Nami shrugged. "It is what it is."

 

Luffy spoke up, "Let's go check out the mayhem!"

 

"Yes, let's!" Nami complied.

 

And so, they walked to the party, but not before stopping by the old rickety house.

 

Luffy spoke as he knocked on the door, "What if we ran into a pirate radio station guy?"

 

"Maybe he'd have us as guest stars on his radio show," Usopp answered.

 

"One thing is for sure:" Zoro began, "he'd be keeping it real."

 

Luffy replied, "I'd rather be a pirate over a Marine any day!"

 

"Amen to that," said Brook.

 

   And so, Luffy knocked on the door. Opening it up was a bald man with an awesome beard, some sunglasses, and a turtle shell on his back for some reason. Basically, he was dressed like Master Roshi.

 

"Heh heh heh heh heh...!" the man laughed; he looked at Nami and Robin. "Looks like we got us some real beauties here tonight...heh!"

 

"Watch it, old man," Luffy warned, "they're our girlfriends."

 

"Yeah," Zoro sneered, holding his swords.

 

"Now, now, I'm just teasing," the old man replied, raising his hands up defensively.

 

" _YOUR_ GIRLFRIENDS?!?" Sanji flared.

 

Luffy immediately sweat dropped, "Let's just move on with the radio speak, please? Eheh...eh..."

 

   The Roshi look-a-like replied, "Heh! Man, youth today...Anyways, I've set up the first pirate radio station, and it's all to stick it to the World Government, ya know?"

 

"I'm all for sticking it to the World Government," Robin spoke up.

 

"I think we all are at this point." Usopp chimed in.

 

"So, wanna come in?" the old man asked.

 

"Why the hell not?" Luffy replied with a shrug.

 

The crew came in. Luffy noted, "This place is pretty snazzy, I gotta say..."

 

"Thank you," the old man responded, "I'm honored that you think that."

 

"No problem, old man!" Luffy replied. "Say...didn't we see you somewhere before?"

 

"Huh...?" the man asked.

 

Franky spoke up, "Wait, that's right! You and I were in that one race for that rare meat thing!"

 

"What race?" Aika inquired.

 

"Oh, you mean that race for that one diamond meat thing?" the old man chuckled. "That was a while ago, what with Goku there, along with that one Toriko guy...I wonder how he is..."

 

Luffy pieced two and two together, "Wait, so you're _the_ actual Master Roshi?"

 

"Who didja think I am?" Master Roshi replied. "Anyways, I'mma get you set up with a few shout outs, and then you'll have some sea salt taffy."

 

He turned to Nami, saying, "Also, nice to see you again~!"

 

Nami shuddered, "Ugh...likewise..."

 

Luffy was going to say something, but after an intimidating look from Sanji, he decided against it.

 

"You win this round, Sanji." Luffy muttered. "But later, I'm so kicking your butt."

 

So, they all entered the radio room.

 

At that moment, Luffy stopped himself, asking, "Wait... did I just have a sitcom moment...?"

 

He shuddered, "Ugh..."

 

Master Roshi got the radio station set up, saying, "Due to some transponder snails and some mama jams, I now have this stuff all set up."

 

"I gotta say," Zoro started, "you really sweat the details, don't you?"

 

"Sure do, Roronoa," Roshi grinned, "or should that be 'my man'?"

 

Zoro sighed, "Being in the presence of a perv worse than Dartboard brow really isn't doing wonders for me..."

 

"WELL SCREW YOU, TOO, MOSSHEAD!!" Sanji flared.

 

Usopp tried coaxing Sanji, "Okay bro, not now. We're more focused on the creepy, and the piratry."

 

Luffy leaned back, "Man, remember when we were smashing all those watermelons? Good times...good times..."

 

"That...never happened..." Usopp replied.

 

"What are you on, Luffy?" Zoro questioned.

 

"Nothing, why?" Luffy answered.

 

Master Roshi lit several candles in the room, saying, "I think it's the crazy smells, if ya catch my drift."

 

"Yeah...right..." Brook agreed; He then added, "The smells surrounding me could really give my nose quite a rush...IF SKELETONS HAD NOSES TO BEGINS WITH!!"

 

He then laughed, "YOHOHOHOHOHO!! SKULL JOKE!!"

 

"Hehehehe," Roshi chuckled.

 

Roshi turned on the radio equipment.

 

"Hello, and welcome back to Kame Radio!" he spoke into the mike. "Here with me are the infamous Straw Hat pirates and Trafalgar Law!"

 

"Sounds a tad iffy." Nami quipped.

 

Next, Roshi added, "AKA: The Crackpots Led By A Rubber Doll, and The Bread Hater!"

 

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Luffy replied prior to greeting the old man on the mike, "Hey, Roshi, it's great to be here."

 

"That's right it is!" Roshi replied. "Now tell me: what's it like being a pirate?"

 

"It's amazing!" Luffy answered.

 

"Amazing how?" Roshi inquired.

 

"We get to go on all sorts of crazy adventures," Luffy explained.

 

"That, and we get to stick it to the man." Zoro added with a grin.

 

Master Roshi replied, "Yeah, that's how you guys roll!"

 

Next, he asked, "So how do ya like your costumes?"

 

"They're pretty awesome," Luffy answered, "I mean, how many people get to go as Kamina for Halloween?"

 

"Or as Yoko Littner?" Nami chimed in.

 

"Or as the goddamn Wolverine?" Zoro asked. "Anyways, me and Luffy were planning this for the longest time now."

 

"Is that right?" Roshi asked.

 

"For us to wear the costumes we are?" Luffy inquired. "You bet we did! Though...we weren't intending on stumbling upon Buggy and his cronies, OR landing on one of Kaido's islands, for that matter."

 

   Trafalgar Law spoke up, "Kaido will be a difficult challenge for all of us. That goes without saying. Though fortunately, he doesn't seem interested in visiting this former Marine island."

 

"Yeah, I've noticed," Roshi acknowledged, scratching his beard, "you should count yourselves lucky."

 

Robin replied, "Not as lucky as the people who have seen the Tim Burton _Batman_ film."

 

"Right," Roshi agreed.

 

Luffy asked, "Wait, you saw that movie, Robin?"

 

"Of course," Robin answered with a smile, "I think it's one of Tim Burton's best films."

 

Brook spoke up, "You can tell that I'm supporting Tim Burton because of the outfit, see?"

 

"I do see and great choice of costume," Roshi praised with a thumbs up; he soon asked, "So what's your take on the World Government, you guys? From what I can tell, it seems that you, Luffy, are waging a war against the World Government."

 

"Well, yeah," Luffy answered, sitting back in his chair with his paws behind his head, "I only did it because they had Robin, so I fought to get her back. No big deal."

 

"It was a very big deal to the World Government," Roshi pointed out.

 

"I...can't help but feel that it goes deeper than that." Robin countered. "But...I won't push you on that."

 

"Thanks, Robin," Luffy spoke.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Robin replied.

 

"Besides," Luffy stretched out, "I was a pirate to begin with. Way back, I already decided to stick it to the man!"

 

"And God, or Kami, Bless you for that!" exclaimed Roshi and asked, "So do all of you drink beer, or what?"

 

"I don't drink," Luffy answered, "never did like the taste of alcohol."

 

Zoro spoke up, "Me and the red head, though...we're drinking buddies."

 

"What can I say?" Nami asked. "We like to drink beer."

 

"And how!" Usopp noted.

 

"Well how?" Roshi inquired.

 

"Let's put it this way," Usopp began, "Say they had a drinking contest. In the end, those two would tie each other."

 

"Sometimes, Big Sis Nami would win," Aika added.

 

"And other times, Zoro would win." Chopper interjected.

 

"Interesting." Roshi noted.

 

"Either way," Zoro started, "it's one of the reasons we get along better than we used to."

 

"That's very good to hear," Roshi smiled, "and what about the rest of you?"

 

"There's several things we like to do." Usopp answered.

 

"And what would they be?" Roshi inquired.

 

"Every now and then," Usopp answered, "we come across an island that has a treasure that needs to be dug up."

 

"Oh~," Roshi mused, intrigued.

 

"The days our pirate spirit is the highest is whenever we listen to sailor songs like _Drunken Sailor_ , or party heartily, or dig up treasure." Luffy added with a wide grin.

 

"So like actual pirates, then." Roshi replied. "But do you have people walk the plank?"

 

"That whole walking the plank thing's just a myth!" Luffy answered. "We just throw people overboard!"

 

"I don't know how that rumor got started in the first place," Nami added, shaking her head.

 

Usopp began sweat-dropping, "Y-Yeah...I wouldn't know either..."

 

"Wait..." Zoro realized, "Don't tell me..."

 

"Usopp, did _you_ start that rumor?" Sanji asked.

 

"...No...?" Usopp answered.

 

"Usopp...!" Nami hissed with raising anger.

 

"Usopp, tell the truth." Aika spoke.

 

"...Okay, fine! I did it, okay!?" Usopp admitted. "I admit it! I started the rumor!"

 

"We still gotta talk about things!" Roshi interjected. "Like, do you guys talk like pirates a lot, never, or is it more sporadic?"

 

Luffy answered, "It depends on the situation."

 

"I see," Roshi nodded.

 

"If we're singing sea shanties," Luffy began, "then you can bet your ass that we're gonna talk and sing like a pirate!"

 

"Luffy, don't say the a-word in front of Aika and Kumi," Nami scolded.

 

"Oh, yeah," Luffy muttered, "Aika, Kumi, you didn't hear that."

 

"Yes, Big Brother," Aika responded.

 

_"Got it."_ added Kumi.

 

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Brook inquired.

 

Roshi asked, "So...did you guys ever consider getting a parrot?"

 

"Actually, no," Luffy answered, scratching the back of his head, "I don't think any of us have even thought about that."

 

Usopp spoke up, "What if I had a pet parrot? I think that would suit me."

 

"I can actually see you with a parrot," Sanji noted.

 

Zoro added, "As long as we're talking about pirate essentials...I could really use an eye patch."

 

"Yes, I can see you wearing one," Roshi mused.

 

Zoro asked, "Is it because of my damaged eye?"

 

"Uh, no, because you mentioned that you needed one." Roshi sweat-dropped.

 

Zoro looked at his beer pint, and cursed, "Dammit...it's the beer talking again..."

 

He turned to Nami, asking, "Wanna go drinking later?"

 

Nami raised her own pint, "After trick-or-treating, you bet your ass I do."

 

"Nami!" Luffy scolded. "Easy around the children here!"

 

Nami looked at Aika and Kumi, saying, "Shoot! Girls, you didn't hear that."

 

"Right," concurred the little ones.

 

"Is there anything else you wanna know, old man?" Franky asked.

 

Roshi responded by saying, "How much did you guys change since you began this journey of yours?"

 

"I'd have to say quite a lot," Nami answered, "I'm a lot more mellow now than how I used to be."

 

Luffy added, "And now, I'm actually _VERY_ good at my job of being a responsible captain, save for the comedic moments."

 

"And I've grown a huge spine ever since I joined these guys." Usopp added. "Sure, I get scared every now and then. Yet when the time calls for it, you can believe that I'll be there to help my friends."

 

"If I'm gonna be honest," Franky started, "at Dressrosa, I came across a match that, at the time, started off more hilarious than anything. The moment I found out my opponent's past, though...let's just say that neither of us took that match lightly afterwards."

 

"Hm." Roshi hummed.

 

"Point is: being a pirate this long makes you learn a few things about yourself." Luffy explained, getting to the point.

 

"Those are some wise words," Roshi noted, "what about you, Trafalgar?"

 

"Let's just say that I went from a sobbing mess of a boy to a content man sailing the seas." Law answered.

 

"Of course," Roshi nodded, deciding not to press any further.

 

"So...any more questions?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Just one last one," Roshi answered. 

 

"Well, what is it?" Luffy asked.

 

Roshi then inquired, "What if one of you guys were to turn into a Ghoul?"

 

That questioned really alarmed them.

 

Roshi asked, "Again, what if one of you guys were a--"

 

"Ghoul?" Zoro finished. "Well..."

 

   Law cleared his throat, saying, "Anyways, if one of us were to become like those Ghouls, then we would simply restrain them until we come up with a plan to restore them to their former selves."

 

"That's right," Luffy agreed.

 

"Is it, now?" Master Roshi asked. "Well...I'll let you guys think about that one."

 

A pause.

 

"Later, I meant." Roshi added.

 

"Oh," Luffy murmured.

 

"Luffy, you dumbass..." Zoro spoke up. "Why would you just assume that he'd tell you to think about that now?"

 

"Bite me, Zoro." Luffy retorted.

 

Zoro promptly punched Luffy in the head, telling the Monkey Man, "You were saying, Luffy?"

 

"Ow..." Luffy muttered.

 

Nami only sighed and shook her head, muttering, "Idiots..."

 

"The jacket?" Luffy reminded Nami.

 

"...Ugh...fair enough..." Nami replied.

 

"Well, that's all the time we have for today," Master Roshi spoke up, "Thank you all for your time."

 

"Hey, it was no problem." Luffy replied.

 

"So, now what do we do?" Zoro asked.

 

"...Go and see Alucard scaring the pants off of Buggy and his crew?" Nami inquired.

 

"...We gotta go now." Luffy answered.

 

"All right," Roshi nodded, "you take care now."

 

And so, after the surprisingly meaningful radio station visit, the Straw Hats (and Law) stepped out of Kame House, and began heading for the town.

 

*****With Buggy and his crew*****

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!** " Buggy screamed. " **OF ALL THE PEOPLE WE HAD TO ENCOUNTER, WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE ALUCARD?!** "

 

Alucard smirked, "Okay, you guys make my job _WAY_ too easy here."

 

"What do you want with us, O Dark and Unholy One?!" Mohji asked, terrified.

 

"Well, considering how you're a Warlord," Alucard spoke to Buggy, "I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

 

"C-Challenge...?" Buggy squeaked, his nose dripping mucus.

 

"Of course," Alucard smirked; he added, "Though, if your nose is any indication, you probably won't amount to much."

 

At that moment, any fear that Buggy had was replaced with rage, "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY NOSE?!"

 

"Why yes, I did," Alucard answered, matter-of-factly, "if you have a problem with it, then fight me."

 

"You asked for it, Dracula!" Buggy shouted, daggers at the ready.

 

Alucard smirked, "So...the moment I insult this man, he loses all fear...how very interesting..."

 

Buggy tried stabbing the vampire king, and...it did not go well.

 

"You're going to have to do better than that, Buggy," Alucard told him.

 

"BITE ME!!" Buggy replied.

 

*****With Luffy and his crew*****

 

"So let me get this straight:" Franky spoke to Luffy, "you hired _Dracula_ himself?"

 

"Yes, I did." Luffy nodded.

 

"And right now, he's scaring the pants off of Buggy and his posse?" Usopp asked.

 

"Oh, yeah." Luffy nodded with a devious grin. "And it'll be glorious."

 

"I can't help but feel that you're enjoying their torment a little too much," Law noted with a sweat-drop.

 

"I...second that notion, bro..." Franky agreed.

 

"Aunt Robin, I'm scared..." Aika squeaked.

 

Robin pet her head, gently.

 

"I know, sweetie," she spoke, "I am, too."

 

"And I thought USOPP was the liar..." Zoro snarked.

 

Robin replied, "Truth be told, I don't mind this new direction the captain is taking. However, with that being said, it cannot be denied that we are wasting our time standing around."

 

"Then, let's go already~!" Luffy chimed in, a la Bender Rodriguez.

 

Everyone went back to watch the horrors that Alucard had unleashed upon Buggy.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece PETs: Halloween 2015

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, or Hellsing. They all belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda, Kohta Hirano, and Akira Toriyama.)

 

 

*****Back with Buggy*****

 

Buggy taunted Alucard, saying, "If you're so powerful, then slice me, you ass!"

 

Alucard was amused, replying, "You really _don't_ know how to stop, do you?"

 

"Just shut up and try to slice me!" Buggy yelled.

 

"If you insist," Alucard complied; at that, Alucard picked up a nearby cutlass, "Normally, I'm more for shooting men, but I'll make an exception for you."

 

"Then come at me, Dracula!" Buggy smirked.

 

At that, Alucard dashed to Buggy and cut him vertically through the spine.

 

"Agh!" Buggy cried, yet he grinned. "Just kidding."

 

At that, Alucard merely glared at him, telling the clown, "I see the long hair and red nose isn't the only thing you have up your sleeve..."

 

"Right you are, Dog of Hellsing," Buggy confirmed, "as you can see, I ate the Chop-Chop fruit so no blade can hurt me!"

 

"But what about guns?" Alucard asked.

 

In that instant, Alucard shot several Sea Prism Stone bullets at Buggy, which had him cry out in pain: " **AUGH!! WHAT THE HELL!!** "

 

   Alucard walked up to Buggy, and spoke, "To be honest, after I met 'Straw Hat', I did some research on Devil Fruit users. Apparently, you guys are weak against Sea Prism Stone. Now really, did you honestly not expect me to come prepared?"

 

"Ah, crap...!" Buggy muttered, his nose dripping mucus again.

 

" _ **And now, Buggy,**_ " Alucard began in his spooky voice, " _ **it's time to show you a REAL nightmare!!!**_ "

 

Buggy was freaking out, "Wait, wha--"

 

"Release control art restriction: 1."

 

"Oh, balls..." Buggy muttered in dread.

 

And thus, transformation began.

 

From a distance, the Straw Hats and Law were all watching as the Buggy pirates ran around like tiny ants as Alucard unleashed his Level 1 form.

 

"Oh, this is beautiful." Luffy chuckled.

 

"Yeah..." Zoro agreed. "Though...is it just me, or does Buggy have what looks like bullet wounds on him?"

 

"Hey, you're right." Nami acknowledged. "I thought Alucard said that he wasn't going to kill him."

 

"It would appear that he didn't hit any vital organs," Robin noted.

 

Zoro replied, "Still...Alucard is _way_ too good at his job..."

 

"Understatement of the year." Law quipped.

 

"Speaking of being way too good at jobs," Robin began, "why aren't we at that level yet?"

 

"Maybe because we've just gotten through the first island of the New World?" Franky guessed.

 

"First two islands." Zoro corrected. "However, as we've previously seen in Dressrosa...if even Usopp has something as legendary as Haki...well...this crew's potential is what I would call insane."

 

"Can't argue with that," Luffy agreed; he soon asked, "Would we ever get to Alucard's potential?"

 

"Maybe," Nami answered.

 

Robin spoke up, "Considering Alucard's notoriety, is it better to be famous, or infamous?"

 

"We're already infamous, so what's the point?" Nami inquired with a shrug.

 

"Fame is just glory." Robin answered. "However, infamy involves fear and grudging respect as well."

 

"That's true," agreed Zoro.

 

That was when Luffy asked, "So...should we stop him, or what?"

 

"He did say that he wouldn't kill them," Brook answered.

 

"That's true..." Zoro answered. "Still... shouldn't we step in soon?"

 

"...Nah." Luffy and Nami replied.

 

At that, Zoro replied, "Yeah, screw Buggy."

 

_"Amen,"_ Blizzard snorted, _"That clown can kiss my...tail."_

 

Aika blinked at Blizzard innocently.

 

"Tail?" she repeated.

 

_"Yes, tail."_ Blizzard answered.

 

_'God for-freaking-bid I curse in front of Aika,'_ he thought.

 

"Anyhoo, let's finish up on our trick-or-treating." Luffy started.

 

Nobody said anything for five minutes straight.

 

"...Something tells us that we still have a few more things to do than that." Zoro spoke up. "Sure, this is supposed to be a fun time and all, but unless I was hearing things, Buggy has crazy hair now, and we're on one of Kaido's islands. Now, am I the only one who feels like things are gonna get metal soon, or do others feel that way too?"

 

"I've actually been having that same feeling, too," Brook chimed in.

 

"If this is anything like Thriller Bark," Luffy started, "then we'll probably run into some zombies pretty soon."

 

Nami shuddered, "Don't...remind me of that place..."

 

"Huh? Why not?" Luffy inquired. "That place is where I defeated my 2nd Warlord, Gecko Moriah."

 

"It's also where we met Kuma," Robin interjected.

 

Aika looked at Robin worriedly.

 

"Aunt Robin?" she asked.

 

"It's all right, sweetie," Robin assured. "Don't worry."

 

Aika made a small smile.

 

Zoro grabbed a nearby pint, questioning, "Should we forget that huge giant we all fought? Seriously, we ALL had to work together to take that thing down."

 

"How can any of us forget fighting Oz?" Usopp asked.

 

"Or... Oars..." Luffy added.

 

Zoro added, "Man, we came up with some crazy ways to take him down, including when we used Docking 6."

 

Robin held a disturbing death glare and voice to match, "If anyone were to ever suggest using that attack again, I swear to all that is holy, that I will end you."

 

"AAH!!!" Zoro screamed.

 

"Scary...!" Aika and Kumi squeaked, hiding behind Blizzard.

 

"Mommy...!" Chopper shrieked, hiding behind Nami.

 

Of course, Luffy quipped, "Man, that's the closest thing to me being scared ever since I got here."

 

At any rate, the Straw Hats and Law continued trick-or-treating.

 

The next building they went to was, of all things, an upper class home.

 

"Wow~!" Aika spoke, her eyes sparkling.

 

"This, I gotta see." Zoro quipped.

 

Nami walked up to the door, and knocked twice, the usual.

 

   Robin spoke up, "Ever since we've arrived on this island, I've become more and more fascinated with the rich history this island went through, since it went from being an ancient civilization, to a Marine base, and finally to a pirate zone held by Kaido of the Beasts."

 

"I'd like to know more about that too." Nami admitted. "I mean, trick-or-treating is fine and all, but because so many pirates come here, I can't help but wonder just how long ago the change was made."

 

"Try 15 years ago." this came from a man with black side burns and a nice suit, who opened the door. "Now if you'd like, you could have some pieces of sea salt taffy and enjoy some time in the living room. Up to you, though."

 

"Sure, old man," Luffy replied with a smile.

 

"I'd like to know more about the island, too." Aika chimed in.

 

"Well, then, welcome to my manor." the man greeted.

 

The Straw Hats entered.

 

"So, how are you a noble in a pirate island?" Luffy asked.

 

"Who's to say that I'm a noble?" the man replied.

 

"The huge mansion?" Luffy inquired.

 

   The man laughed, "No, what I am is simply a wealthier pirate who has pillaged plenty of Marine ships. I suppose you could call me 'Gold Flavor' Richard."

 

"Sounds like you got a Devil Fruit." Luffy spoke.

 

Richard replied, "Truth be told, all I really am is good at my job."

 

"Of course," Richard answered.

 

"Well?" Zoro inquired.

 

   So Richard explained: "This place was first established during the Void Century. As you can see, some of the architecture dates back to that point in the past. Then, at the end of that era, the World Government claimed this island as a base, and so it stood for hundreds of years ever since. It was only 15 years ago that Kaido, a pirate emperor, laid siege on this island and marked it as land of his own. It's been a pirate region ever since."

 

"I'm guessing life under Kaido hasn't been the easiest, right?" Sanji surmised.

 

"Well..." Richard started, "it has its advantages. Still, being in an island with all pirates can sometimes cause tensions to form."

 

"What kind?" Aika inquired, curiously.

 

"Fights break out constantly." Richard replied. "It can get pretty hectic."

 

"Fights, eh...?" Zoro asked with intrigue.

 

"Yes," Richard confirmed.

 

Zoro was hooked, "I'm interested. When can I begin?"

 

"Oh, there's no fighting going on, as of this moment," Richard answered.

 

"But will the fighting happen sooner or later?" Zoro asked.

 

"Who knows?" Richard replied with an unknowing shrug. "They can be quite unpredictable."

 

Luffy and Zoro entered a euphoric state of true blood-lust, their blood pumping in the process.

 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Oh, great, there they go again." Nami muttered with a sigh.

 

"What can you do?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

 

Aika giggled.

 

"Now, is there anything else you would all like to know about?" Richard inquired.

 

Luffy answered, "What's up with the wild sideburns?"

 

Richard just stood there...and then promptly cornered up in a corner of woe, saying, "I can't help it...!"

 

"Oh, dear..." Brook muttered with a sweat-drop.

 

"Geez, forget I asked..." Luffy murmured.

 

"Anyways," Nami began, "how long have you been around?"

 

"Not long," Richard answered.

 

"Care to explain?" Nami inquired.

 

"About three years," Richard answered.

 

"Three years?!" Franky repeated. "How did THAT happen?"

 

"It's a very interesting story, actually," Richard explained. 

 

"Hey, we got all night." Luffy explained. "After all, anytime we land on an island, the first day on it always feels a lot longer than it really is."

 

"Right." Richard nodded. "At any rate, let's just say that a certain someone offered me a position to help...regulate the island every now and again."

 

"Wait... say that again?" Luffy inquired.

 

   Richard explained, "What are the chances that Marines would come here? Considering the beast that Kaido is, it's safe to say that he's just as strong as Whitebeard was, and that pissing him off is a terrible idea."

 

At that moment, everyone seemed to realize what Richard meant.

 

"You're one of Kaido's men, aren't you?" Robin asked.

 

"Well, yeah." Richard answered. "Although, I'm not interested in fighting you guys. At least, not yet."

 

"That's a relief," Nami sighed. "We've got a little girl with us."

 

"And a puppy," Usopp added.

 

"I don't think that's what he was concerned about." Robin pointed out.

 

"Oh," Usopp muttered.

 

"To put it quite simply, I have active duties right now to keep the place from going under total chaos. Not that it would be completely successful." Richard added. "After all, it _is_ the New World."

 

"Don't we know it?" Luffy replied.

 

"What else would you all like to know?" Richard inquired.

 

"Is it possible that this town has a mayor?" Zoro asked.

 

"Of course, it does," Richard answered.

 

"How is there a mayor?" Sanji questioned. "I thought that you were in charge."

 

"Like I said, I keep the place under control...as a security guard." Richard clarified. "The mayor lives deeper in that pyramid you guys passed."

 

"Must've missed that." Luffy muttered.

 

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Richard asked.

 

"I think that will be all." Nami answered.

 

"Of course," Richard nodded, "I appreciate you taking the time to listen."

 

"Anytime, old man!" Luffy replied as he and the others left.

 

"Thanks for the story, Mr. Richard!" Aika called as she waved.

 

"No problem." Richard replied.

 

And so, the Straw Hats exited the house.

 

"Where now?" Luffy asked. "Do we continue trick-or-treating?"

 

"What do you think, Aika?" Nami asked the Wolf Girl.

 

"Mm...maybe we could stop by at one more house." Aika answered.

 

"In that case, let's find a sturdy house." Zoro chimed in.

 

"I never pegged you for wanting to study, Zoro," Nami mused.

 

"What?" Zoro stated flatly. "I said _sturdy_ , not study."

 

"Will we get candy, too?" Aika inquired.

 

"You bet!" Luffy answered with a grin as he pet his little half-sister. "It's mainly for you, since I can't eat too much."

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

Kumi yipped, excitedly.

 

Sanji added, "Also, remember the time you ate all that candy and missed dinner?"

 

Luffy replied, "That too..."

 

"Wait, I thought that meat was your main meal, Luffy." Chopper spoke up.

 

"Don't bother him." Zoro told him.

 

"Okay." Chopper replied.

 

So, they all arrived at their final house. Well, "house" was putting it politely.

 

"Are you kidding me?" Luffy questioned. "This place is a dump!"

 

"It may appear that way on the outside, but it might not be the case for the interior." Robin pointed out.

 

Zoro added, "I mean, this might be apartment logic we're talking about. When you go inside a nice one, it blows away the expectation of the crappy-looking outside."

 

"Isn't that just what I said?" Robin asked.

 

"Whatever, let's just knock." Luffy spoke up.

 

He was about to, but he saw Aika already knocking on the door.

 

"Hello~!" she called. "Anyone home?"

 

At that instant, the door opened...revealing Buggy.

 

"Uh..." Luffy was confused. "Weren't you being chased by Alucard back there?"

 

   Buggy sighed, "Straw Hat, this vampire friend of yours is extremely hard to figure out! When I thought that he was going to kill me, he just suddenly stopped, saying that he was bored with chasing my stupid nose."

 

He soon flared, " **I MEAN, COME ON!!** "

 

"Well, that's a bummer." spoke Zoro.

 

"Right?" Nami asked.

 

"What's with the disappointed looks?!" Buggy questioned.

 

Luffy replied, "He's probably preparing for his ultimate scare."

 

"Ultimate scare...?" Usopp repeated, albeit fearfully. "I don't like the sound of that..."

 

And so, Robin spoke a quote:

 

"'I am the Bird of Hermes.  
Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,  
Eating my own wings.  
To keep...myself tame...'"

 

Robin looked at the others, telling them, "That's Alucard's quote when every restriction of his is lifted."

 

"What happens when they're all lifted?" Aika asked.

 

"He enters a phase known as Level 0." Robin answered. "Only Integra Hellsing can give the command to do this."

 

"That's a relief." Usopp sighed.

 

"Ugh...this sucks..." Luffy moaned. "This Halloween was supposed to be special!"

 

"I had fun, Big Brother," Aika told him, "even if Mr. Alucard didn't put on his big scare."

 

"I'm not talking about that!" Luffy replied. "There's no meat in here!"

 

"Oh." the Straw Hats muttered.

 

Soon, Luffy began chomping on cheese, whimpering, "No fair...why cheese...?"

 

"Because the authors of this story love cheese?" Usopp inquired.

 

"Not helping, Usopp..." Nami spoke.

 

"...Why are we still here?" Luffy asked out loud.

 

"You got me," Franky answered with a shrug.

 

Soon enough, Luffy and co. began walking back to their ship, exhilarated by the night they had.

 

Zoro picked up a nearby pint, saying, "Oh, how I miss booze..."

 

"I'm just happy to be back on the _Sunny_ ," Usopp said.

 

Luffy kicked back, and relaxed, saying, "This Halloween was crazier than last year's."

 

"Oh, yeah." Nami agreed.

 

"Totally." Sanji added.

 

"Though we can all agree that at least we didn't have to witness Alucard's Level 0 release." Usopp spoke up.

 

"Now THAT would have been scary." Nami admitted.

 

"And it would've made this year's Halloween one that we'd never forget," Robin interjected.

 

That's when Zoro made the stunning comment: "Why should it matter?"

 

Robin was taken aback, asking, "Pardon...?"

 

"This is only Halloween." Zoro answered. "Level Zero is on another level entirely."

 

"Exactly," Law agreed, "no way Integra would let Alucard release Level Zero on a night such as this."

 

"Besides, the last thing we want to do is destroy one of Kaido's islands." Zoro added.

 

"...I guess you're right," Luffy conceded.

 

"It'd be a terrible thing if Mr. Alucard destroyed that island." Aika added. "Think about the people living there."

 

"Not to mention, Kaido." Zoro added. "We already cut off his SMILE, attacking one of his islands would only add more fuel to the fire."

 

After a pause, Luffy yawned, "Man...I'm tired..."

 

"Me, too." Aika added, making her own cute little yawn.

 

"You two should go rest," Nami spoke.

 

Zoro climbed up to the Crow's Nest, saying, "If you guys'll excuse me...I'm gonna catch...some...z's..."

 

"I find it odd that Zoro sleeps in a room different from everyone else sometimes." Robin remarked.

 

Luffy replied, "Well it keeps Sanji away from him during the nights, so that's a reason."

 

Sanji said, "Yeah, I'm not really a fan of Mosshead."

 

"We know, Sanji." everyone replied.

 

"Anyhoo, G'night, everyone." Luffy spoke as he made his way to the Men's Quarters. "Happy Halloween."

 

"Happy Halloween," they responded.

 

**The End...or is it?**

 

   Little did the Straw Hats know that there was still one more scare to be had for the night. And unbeknownst to Luffy, the scare would not happen on Kaido's island.

 

Mist began to form in the Crow's Nest, which woke up Zoro.

 

"Ugh...mist...?" he realized. "Wait, why is there mist here?"

 

It soon began to rain heavily at the _Thousand Sunny_.

 

"Strange...why's it raining now?" Zoro asked.

 

Soon...

 

***CRASH!!***

 

Thunder had struck at the outside of their ship, which snapped Chopper awake in the Men's Quarters, saying, "Woah...that came out of nowhere..."

 

Luffy snored as he slept, undisturbed by the lightning.

 

"Meat, meat, meat..." he muttered.

 

Meanwhile, at the Woman's Quarters, Nami and Robin were still up.

 

"God damn, it's raining like crazy right now..." Nami spoke up.

 

Robin straightened her bed up, saying, "I think I know what it is that's going on."

 

"What is it?" Nami asked.

 

After a pause, Robin replied, "You guys hired Alucard to scare people on Halloween, correct? Well it's only 10:00 PM, meaning..."

 

"Meaning what...?" Nami inquired, nervously.

 

"Meaning that he hasn't finished his job yet." Zoro replied, barging in the Woman's Quarters. "It began to get misty in the Crow's Nest, for crying out loud!"

 

"And then the sudden storm..." Robin pondered on the issue.

 

"Plus that crash..." Nami added until her eyes widened in realization and horror. "Oh, dear Ceiling Cat, no...!"

 

"Oh, yes," Robin spoke with a nod.

 

Soon enough, Alucard kicked down the door, screaming, " **LIVE FROM NEW YORK, IT'S SATURDAY NI~GHT!!!** "

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " Nami screamed, waterfalls of tears flowing down her face.

 

" **WHAT THE SHIT!?** " Zoro questioned.

 

"Hello, Alucard." Robin greeted, cool and collected as she usually is.

 

Alucard smiled scarily, replying, "Oh, how good it feels to exploit the redhead's biggest fear: being on a skit show."

 

"I CAN'T TAKE THAT KIND OF PRESSURE!!" Nami snapped.

 

Alucard looked at Robin, inquiring, "You truly _ARE_ unflappable, aren't you?"

 

Robin merely sipped on her coffee, responding, "There's only one Hell for me, and thine name is World Government. Even then, I've trained for two years to fight against said government."

 

"Hm. Noted." Alucard replied.

 

"Shouldn't you be in the Men's Quarters?" Robin asked.

 

"Just thought I'd stop by and give 'Cat Burglar' a scare." Alucard answered with a mischievous smirk; he soon stood up, adding, "Well, I'd best be off."

 

"Have fun scaring the others," Robin waved, casually.

 

"Oh, you bet I will." Alucard responded with a devious grin.

 

He stepped out, and walked to the Men's Quarters.

 

"Now...how should I go about this...?" he pondered for a moment. "Screw it."

 

He kicked the door down, shouting, " **HEY, GUYS!!! I WAS ONCE A WOMAN, AND I EAT PEOPLE!!!** "

 

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!** " Usopp screamed in terror. " **IT'S ALUCARD!!!!** "

 

Brook shrieked like a girl.

 

"MOMMY!!!" Chopper cried.

 

"Hm?" Luffy hummed, awaking from his slumber. "Alucard?"

 

Sanji soon began to wham his head onto a wood board, yelling, "AUGH!! I CAN'T GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

 

He soon had a migraine, murmuring, "Alucard...as...a...chick...ow..."

 

"...As cool as Alucard is, him as a chick sounds really gross." Luffy spoke with a grimace.

 

_"Agreed."_ concurred Blizzard.

 

"It's not that he'd look gross that freaks me out..." Sanji muttured. "The problem is that he'd look too GOOD..."

 

"Oh..." Luffy was stuck. "Dammit, now I don't know HOW to feel. And that means the usual person to agree with me will hit a mental roadblock."

 

He was right.

 

   Soon enough, mass hysteria took over in the Men's Quarters...much to Alucard's pleasure as he spoke, "Now, you guys have to speak your own opinions. Bye-bye, take care now, and I hope you guys lose sleep."

 

"Yeah, see you, Al." Luffy replied before going back to the insanity going on in the Men's Quarters.

 

Alucard's last destination was little Aika's room.

 

"This'll be a cinch." he spoke to himself.

 

Entering the young girl's room, Alucard whispered, "Imagine you were a feline..."

 

"Huh?!" Aika questioned, sitting up in a jolt and awaking Kumi in the process.

 

"And now, this." Alucard's arm transformed into a hellhound arm.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!** " Aika screamed as she hid under the covers.

 

_"Mommy!"_ Kumi screamed, hiding under the bed.

 

"And my work here is done." Alucard concluded, leaving the room.

 

"Aika!" Luffy and Nami called as they came to Aika's aid.

 

Bumping into Alucard, Luffy asked, "So how did you go about scaring them, again?"

 

"Hellhound arm." Alucard replied. "Good luck with that."

 

Luffy sighed, and replied, "There's a bag of gold out in the rain. Up to you whether or not you pick up the money."

 

Next, he and Nami entered Aika's room.

 

"Hey...buddy...you all right there?" the Monkey Man inquired.

 

"N-No...!" Aika squeaked. "Is he gone?"

 

"Yeah, he's gone." Luffy answered.

 

"Thank goodness." Aika spoke, coming out from underneath her blanket.

 

_"That guy's nuts,"_ added Kumi, emerging from underneath Aika's bed.

 

Nami spoke up, "Is it just me, or do I get a distinct cat vibe?"

 

"Nah, it's not just you," Luffy answered.

 

Glancing at Aika, Nami sighed, "Well...Happy Halloween, all right?"

 

"Happy Halloween, Big Sis..." Aika replied. "You, too, Big Brother."

 

"Thanks, little sis." Luffy grinned, petting the Wolf Girl.

 

*****With Alucard*****

 

"And Happy Halloween to all of you," Alucard spoke, eyes flashing red.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freakin' hate posting certain fics at a late date.:X

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh...the whole month, I had little time to finish this up...this is the only time I'm posting a seasonal fic at a late date.
> 
>  
> 
> ...after editting this whole thing, I just realized that we forgot to add Jupiter...fuck.:X
> 
>  
> 
> Know what? Fuck it, I'm too tired to add him in, so take what you get!


End file.
